johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny
Welcome to The wiki about Johnny & Associates Groups and Members since (Month) (Year) (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) News in the world of Johnny & Associates ;October 13, 2011 - Tackey & Tsubasa announces new single, “Heartful Voice” :Tackey & Tsubasa have announced that they’ll be releasing a new single entitled “Heartful Voice” on November 23rd! “Heartful Voice” has been described to be a winter love song which expresses a man’s loyal feelings. There will be four different editions for the single. ;October 7, 2011 - Yamashita Tomohisa & Nishikido Ryo withdraw from NEWS :NEWS members, Yamashita Tomohisa and Nishikido Ryo, withdrew from the group on the same day. Yamashita will pursue his solo activities, and Nishikido will focus on his activities in Kanjani∞. Consequently, NEWS will continue their activities with four members: Koyama Keiichiro, Kato Shigeaki, Masuda Takahisa, and Tegoshi Yuya. Yamashita commented, “It will be a challenge all on my own from now on. There may be inconvenient or hard things which I have never felt before, however, I would like to strive in every project with the precious experiences that I received with NEWS.” Koyama, who will stay in NEWS, expressed positively, “Although we will be going on different paths, the four members of NEWS will continue the legacy of the eight years we walked together.” Nishikido, who belonged to both Kanjani∞ and NEWS, revealed that the reason behind his withdrawal was that his schedule adjustments for both groups didn’t work well. He said, “Please continue to support this new NEWS with Koyama, Kato, Masuda, and Tegoshi. ;October 1, 2011 - Arashi releases new CMs for ‘au’ :Arashi is out to steal hearts again with their unstoppable ‘au‘ CMs, and this time, they’re endorsing three new services! The commercials see Arashi rocking out and striking dramatic poses to the music of “My Way” by Sid Vicious of the Sex Pistols. The members are advertising “Tomokomi” (where au users get to talk to each other for free), “Wi MAX” (a speedy internet system), and a smartphone service that boasts strong signals, wherever you are in Japan. ;September 29, 2011 - Johnny’s new unit “Sexy Zone” to make their CD debut this fall :On September 29th, it was announced that new five-member group from Johnny & Associates, Inc., named Sexy Zone will be making their debut this fall with a self-titled single, “Sexy Zone“. The members of the new group are Nakajima Kento (17), Kikuchi Fuma (16), Sato Shori (14), Matsushima So (13) and Marius Yo (11). They were introduced by Kis-My-Ft2’s Kitayama Hiromitsu, Fujigaya Taisuke, and Tamamori Yuta during the stage performance “Teigeki Johnnys Imperial Theatre Special ‘Kis-My-Ft2 with Johnny’s Jr.’.“, and performed their debut song in white tuxedos with a red rose in hand. ;September 22, 2011 - Arashi to sing for Sakurai Sho’s upcoming drama :Arashi member, Sakurai Sho and actress Kitagawa Keiko would be starring in Fuji TV’s new drama, “Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de.” Well, recently, it was announced that Arashi’s new song “Meikyu Love Song” has been chosen as the theme song of the drama. ;September 19, 2011 - SMAP to appear on NHK’s documentary show for the first time :SMAP held their very first overseas concert in China on September 16th. The boys will continue to add new experiences to their roster, as it’s just been reported that they will appear on NHK’s documentary show for their first time since their debut. Titled “Professional Shigoto no Ryu-gi SMAP Special“, the show followed the five SMAP members closely for about two months. The staff filmed the members’ long preparations for their Beijing live, and the camera kept rolling until the very day of the concert. In addition, the show will include coverage of their solo activities, as well as footage of SMAP’s top-secret events, held at three disaster-stricken areas (such as the town of Minamisanriku in Miyagi). “Professional Shigoto no Ryu-gi” is a regular show of NHK’s that has covered more than 160 professional people; their special with SMAP will be the first time in the show’s history that it will focus on idol musicians. ;September 18, 2011 - Johnny Kitagawa nabs two Guinness World Record awards :It was revealed that Johnny Kitagawa (founder of ‘Johnny’s Entertainment‘ (JE) has been presented with two Guinness World Record awards. Thus making him one of the most successful music producers in the world. The first award he received is for the ‘most No.1 singles produced by an individual’. He has accumulated an astounding 232 chart-topping songs (between 1974 to 2010). The second award is for the ‘most concerts produced by an individual’. Between 2000 to 2010, Johnny produced 8,419 concerts. He has produced shows for some of the top groups in JE, the concerts have an estimated attendance of 48,234,550. ;September 17, 2011 - SMAP holds their first oversea concert in Beijing :SMAP held a live concert at the Workers Stadium in Beijing, thus marking their very first overseas concert! It was a long-cherished wish for SMAP to hold a live concert overseas. They had originally scheduled a concert in Shanghai last year, which got cancelled twice due to social circumstances. But as they say, the third time’s the charm, and the boys managed to wildly rouse their 40,000-member audience. The SMAP members felt like they’ve made their fans wait a long time, however, as member Nakai Masahiro stated, “It took long time to come this far.” The theme of the concert was “Cheer up Japan! Thank you China! Asia as one!“, and the members performed 29 songs over 2 hours. Two of their songs, “Sekai ni Hitotsu dake no Hana” and “Yozora no Mukou“, were sung in Chinese, and they also sang a Chinese song called, “The Moon Represents My Heart.” During the middle of the concert, popular Taiwanese actress Lin Chi-ling (who’s also co-stared with member Kimura Takuya in a Getsu9 drama called “Tsuki no Koibito“), made a guest appearance. Although the venue has a capacity for 80,000 people, the audience was limited to 40,000 and 90% were Chinese fans. 3,000 police officers were stationed at the venue to act as security, but there was no trouble, and Chinese fans finally got to enjoy the SMAP world. Katori Shingo stated, “I would like to hold live concerts in other Asian countries other than China. Through this 20th year anniversary, today is the restart of SMAP.” Helping out This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Important Editing Notes Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. Japanese Characters This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. Birthdays ;October 17, 2011 - Coming Soon *Asada Shunya (15) *Hattori Masaya (24) *Tackey & Tsubasa - Imai Tsubasa (30) *Inaba Hikaru (21) ;October 20, 2011 - Coming Soon *Kawai Fumito (24) *Matsuzaki Yuusuke (23) ;October 21, 2011 - Coming Soon *Amano Ken (24) *Egami Ryou (17) *Haraguchi Shuuhei (18) *Nakama Junta (24) Latest Johnny's Release ;Singles *Hey! Say! JUMP - Magic Power - September 21, 2011 *KAT-TUN - BIRTH - November 30, 2011 ;Albums *Kanjani8 - TBA - November ??, 2011 ;DVDs *Kis-My-Ft2 - Kis-My-Ft ni Aeru de Show vol.3 at Kokuritsu Yoyogi Daiichi Taiikukan 2011.2.12/Kis-My-Ft2 Debut Tour 2011 Everybody Go at Yokohama Arena 2011.7.31 - October 26, 2011 Did you know... * ...that Nakayama Yuma sister used to be in Hello! Project, but graduated to continue her studies. She came back under the stage name Yamada Nana in AKB48's sister group NMB48. * ...that Chinen Yuuri and Yamada Ryosuke are the only members in Johnny's that are in 2 groups, that is Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC. * ...that Nishikido Ryo was the first Johnny's member to be in more than 1 group. * ...that Chinen Yuuri and Yamada Ryosuke were the second Johnny's members to be in 2 groups. * ...that Morimoto Ryutaro's younger brother Morimoto Shintaro is also a member of Johnny's Entertainment and together they are often called by fans "The Morimoto Brothers". * ...that Tanaka Juri's older brother Tanaka Koki is in KAT-TUN. * ...that V6 is the 1st group from Johnny & Associates to debut as special supporters for the "FIVB World Cup Volleyball". * ...that Arashi is the 2nd group from Johnny & Associates to debut as special supporters for the "FIVB World Cup Volleyball". The first being V6. * ...that NEWS is the 3rd group from Johnny & Associates to debut as special supporters for the "FIVB World Cup Volleyball". The first being V6 and second being Arashi. * ...that Hey! Say! JUMP is the 4th group from Johnny & Associates to debut as special supporters for the "FIVB World Cup Volleyball". The first being V6, second being Arashi, and third being NEWS. * ...that Sexy Zone is the 5th group from Johnny & Associates to debut as special supporters for the "FIVB World Cup Volleyball". The first being V6, second being Arashi, third being NEWS, and fourth being Hey! Say! JUMP. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse